カラフル×メロディ (Colorful × Melody)
|singers = Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Rin |producers = Team MOER: * doriko (music) * minato (lyrics) * OSTER project (arrangement) * 19's Sound Factory (guitar) * nezuki (illustration) |links = }} Background "Colorful × Melody" is an original song by the circle group, Team MOER. It tells of two girls wondering what color to name their love. The song has entered the Hall of Fame. Succeding versions Lyrics Japanese Lyrics= |-|Approved English Lyrics= Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics were used in the English version of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Is it okay to say how much I like you? Right now I feel... It's hard to tell Is it okay to like you more Than anyone else in the world? For now But it's okay as long as our heart's in the song! Fill the colorful stage with sound Is it okay to say how much I like you? Right now I feel... It's hard to tell Is it okay to like you more Than anyone else in the world? For now But I want my song to reach you Someday... While it lasted! Colorful x Melody Derivatives Other media appearances Discography This song was featured in the following albums: *初音ミク ‐Project DIVA‐ 2nd NONSTOP MIX COLLECTION *Colorful × Melody *初音ミク -Project DIVA- extend Complete Collection Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade *Miku Flick/02 (DLC) *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd Gallery Games = Pudding_&_Macaron_concept_arts.jpg|Concept arts for the modules Pudding & Macaron by nezuki. M colorful.png|Miku's Colorful Drop module for the song "Colorful × Melody", designed by nezuki, featured in several games and concerts. M cheerful.png|Rin's Cheerful Candy module for the song "Colorful × Melody", designed by nezuki, featured in several games and concerts. Module pdf2nd - colorful drop.jpg|Miku's Colorful Drop module for the song "Colorful × Melody" from the videogame Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Module pdf2nd - cheerful candy.jpg|Rin's Cheerful Candy module for the song "Colorful × Melody" from the videogame Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Diva pack01 03.jpg|nezuki's cover art for the game "Miku Flick/02". Hatsune_Miku_Colorful_Drop.jpg|Miku's Colorful Drop module for the song "Colorful×Melody" from the videogame Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Kagamine_Rin_Cheerful_Candy.jpg|Rin's Cheerful Candy module for the song "Colorful×Melody" from the videogame Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Module pudding.png|Meiko's Sexy Pudding module for the song "Colorful × Sexy" from the videogame Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend Module macaron.png|Luka's Fairy Macaron module for the song "Colorful × Sexy" from the videogame Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend ColorfulxMelody Macaron.jpg|Lukas "Macaron" module in FT. ColorfulxMelody Pudding.jpg|Meikos "Pudding" module in FT |-| Merchandising = Hatsune Miku Nendoroid Plus - ColorfulDrops.jpg|Good Smile company's Nendoroid Plus Exclusive Edition; Colorful Drops ver. 003.jpg| Silent Minority Hatsune Miku - Colorful x Melody vers. Resin kit Colorful_x_Melody_figurine.jpg|SEGA's Hatsune Miku Colorful Drop Ver. Prize Figurine Colorful_x_Melody_figurine_2.jpg|SEGA's Kagamine Rin Cheerful Candy Ver. Prize Figurine External links Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Concert songs Category:Japanese duet songs Category:Mobile game songs Category:Video game songs